After Dark
by Airashii Taiyou
Summary: This is about a girl named Neru who transfers to Cross Acasemy. Things happen to her no duh xD , and yea some cool battle thing will happen :3. Double love triangles xD ZeroxOCxTakuma and AidouxOCxKaname other couples include, RimaxShiki RukaxKain
1. Chapter 1: Neru

_"PLEASE! HELP ME! ANYONE!"_  
My heart pounded wildly as I awaited an answer.  
"Are you lost little one?" A erie voice echoed out from behind the pouring rain.  
Lightning struck once, I stared at the figure, "Yes sir, can you help me, I'm lost and my family..."  
"Family," He said with a chuckle, "What family? They're dead aren't they?"  
"H-how would you know?" I asked.  
"My dear child don't you recognize the face of.... a vampire? I also... killed off that sorry mother and father of yours, 'NO! DON'T HURT NERU! TAKE ME INSTEAD!' please!"  
He stepped closer grabbing my hair, "Now, let me drink some of your blood!"  
"NO! STOP IT!" My knees gave way and I fell, and all I remember was a splash of blood and two piercing green eyes.

My eyes shot open, squinting to the sight of blinding sunlight through the curtain.  
"Ne-ru-chaaaan~!" A voice called in a very sing-songish voice.  
Takuma.  
His face apeared above me, I gazed into those eyes. The same eyes from 12 years ago.  
I smiled softly, "Yes?"  
"You start today." He said.  
"What?"  
He pulled out a black outfit, it resembled a dress, "Cross Academy!"  
I sat up in bed, "_What?_" I said again, except with a more annoyed tone.  
"The school I attend?" He motioned towards the door with his thumb, "Grandfather said it'd be best if you start now."  
"Why?"  
"Because you live with us, Grandfather thought since you're human and all, that it'd be safer there than here."  
"Oh..." I said looking down slightly. That's right, Takuma and his Grandfather... And all the other residents in this household are vampires. Except for me, I'm human, and I _love_ it. I turned to gaze out the window slightly, skewing my vision of Takuma.  
"Oh, and Neru-chan!" He blurted out, making me turn back to him, and notice him poking his index fingers together as a gesture to seem cute, "May I...?"  
"May you what?"  
"...Drink some of your-"  
"-_No._"  
"But why _not_ !"  
"Because, I'm not your breakfast, and I don't wish to be treated as such."  
He batted his eyes, "Please?"  
"No..."  
He began to whine, "PLEASE!"  
"No."  
He got on his knees and placed his head in my lap, "Please...?"  
I sighed, knowing that I'd never get out of this, "_Fine_. But not too much, I don't want to go anemic."  
"Thank you!" He said cutely beaming a adorible smile. He rose to face me and slowly inched toward my neck, hearing him breath in as he rose his fangs. I then felt a sharp prick in the side of my neck, I gripped onto Takuma's shirt as he began to drink from me.  
"Ahhhh~!" He said exhaling in satisfaction. "You taste so good, almost like-" He paused.  
"Like what?"  
"Nnnn, I think, mocha."  
_Great_... I'm vampire coffee.  
I shoved him out of the doorway, "Now out, I have to change." When I shut the door and locked it, I picked up the uniform and examined it. I felt a surge of excitment as I stroked the material.  
I assembled all of it in a row on my bedside, and began to put it on.  
When I was finished, I unlocked the door, then assesed myself in the mirrior.  
"...It's..." I pondered a moment thinking of the adjective, "Picturesque?"


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Zero

"Wahhh~! Neru-chan! You look so cute!" Takuma coddled as I stepped into the room wearing the uniform he had given to me.

"Yeah, yeah..." I scoffed while turning my head to the side.

"By the way," He cut back in, "I do want to warn you about Cross Academy."

"What, first vampires, now _werewolves?_" I said while picking my bag up from the floor.

"I'm being serious!"

"Uh huh, yeah, sure you are."

"Neru..."

"What? No chan?"

His expression tensed, "You know I don't use honorifics, when I'm being serious."

"Takuma, I'll be fine, you know me." I smiled, then laughed a little, "I'm sure I can fend off any fanboys."

He bit his lip, "That's not what I'm worried about..."

"Oh, okay, now you're just being temperamental." I said as I opened the door leading from our home.

"You know what," He started, "I'll just let you see for yourself!" His voice then became hyper and cute once more.

He opened the door to the car for me, "Ladies first!"

We drove for a while or so, Takuma and I making scarcely any conversation, so I lost track of time by staring out the window.

After about 10 minutes of silence, the car came to a brief stop as we reach a castle type building, looking like something from Renaissance ages.

My mouth opened a bit, but instead of saying '_Woah...', _I clamped my mouth shut and said, "It's not _that_ great..."

Takuma took me by the hand as we headed for the gate, "We better hurry so I won't get in trouble with-"

He got cut off by a very calm voice from the distance, "-Ichijou."

"Ah~ Alas, we've been caught Neru-chan!" He said turning with a smile to face the figure.

I turned too, and saw a tall and slender boy, with long, brow, hair, and very cold maroon eyes.

He began to walk towards us, "So this is the girl your grandfather told me about?"

"Yes, Kaname." He pushed me forward towards Kaname, "This is Sahime Neru-chan!"  
I stared at Kaname, I wasn't going to like him, I just had a feeling, "...Nice to meet you?"

"It seems so." He replied in a cold tone.

_Hate_ him!

He pivoted back to Takuma, "Come back to the dorms, once you leave her with Zero, I have to discuss the_ issue _regarding the _thing_."

Takuma's face got serious, "Yea, right." He turned back to me and clapped his hands together, "Alright! Neru-chan! Come with me and I'll leave you with Kiryuu-kun!"  
"You mean Zero?"  
"Yes! But you probably want to call him Kiryuu-kun until he accepts you."  
"Well, no matter if he accepts me or not, I'm still calling him Zero."  
_  
Zero_. I liked that name.  
We passed through the gates and into the "courtyard".

Then we passed some horse stables, until we got to the last one which we entered.

"Kiryuu-kun~!" Takuma blurted out, "I brought Neru-chan to you!"

A boy with silver hair, and lavender blue eyes came out from behind an empty stall.

"And..." He said with an annoyed tone.

"Take good care of her, okay!" Takuma said, he kissed me on the cheek and ran off.

"So... Zero... You sleep in horse stables?" I said clamping my fingers together.

"We're not friends... Call me Kiryuu-kun."

I rolled my eyes, "I'll call you what I want." I smirked back at him, "Thanks for the offer though, _Zero_."

He made a low grumble, which made me want to annoy him even more.  
"And, yea I sleep in horse stables, it's quiet, and I can think."  
"Well at least you have a good reason."  
"So…" He paused, "Is Ichijou your _boyfriend _or something?"  
I felt myself go a bit pink, "N-No! Just c-childhood friends, that's all!" I spluttered out.  
"No need to get all flustered… I just asked a question." He turned away from me, I took that as a shun.  
"Why do you care?" I tried to regain my composer.  
He shrugged, "Dunno'. Just asked."  
What's with this guy? It's like he's trying to be like this on purpose.  
"Hey."  
I turned, "What?"  
"Let me take you to your-" He was cut off by someone entering the stables.  
"-No, Zero, she'll stay at the Moon Dorms." I twisted roughly to catch a glimpse of the owner of that voice.  
Kaname…  
Zero's brow furrowed, "But you know that's only for vampires, _Kaname_." He said the name angrily through gritted teeth.  
Maybe he wasn't so bad, since it seemed he despised Kaname too.  
"Now, now, Zero. I have a room set up for her. I also have _plans _in the future." He said with a smirk.  
I glared.  
He started up again, "Now if you'd be ever so kind as to escort her there, I'll see that nothing will come between you and Yuki." And with that he walked away.  
After getting my things together I followed Zero around many nostalgic areas.  
I couldn't help but ask, "Who's Yuki?"  
I saw him look down, "No one."  
"Is she your girlfriend? Did Kaname steal her?" I inquired with brief hesitation in between words.  
"I said it's nothing. You'll find out soon enough…" He said and resumed walking once more.  
We came upon this colossal building that looked as though it were for a counsel of noblemen.  
"Here," He stated as he opened the gate, "Come get me if you need anything. Be warned, don't go anywhere with Kaname alone."  
I didn't know what he meant by it but I guess he was trying to be courteous, in a way.  
And with that, he was gone. I didn't even hear him leave.  
I sighed.  
Stupid Zero. 


	3. Chapter 3: Moon Dorms?

_**A/N: Okay, so this chapter doesn't really look as good as the other two. Reason? I don't know, it just doesn't to me. Well for all my readers who like my work, you'll probably like it. I think 4 will be done later today because I feel like writing today **____**. Oh and by chapter 4 Point-of –Views will begin to switch so I'll tell you who's talking up here :D. 3**_

~Araishii Taiyou __

I stared at the door of the Moon Dorms. Did I have to be invited in? I trembled a little. Just the thought of entering a house full of young vampires that hadn't been taught right from wrong yet, made me scared.  
I sighed as I reached for the handle. When I contacted it, I slowly pulled back my hand, opening the door.  
When I looked inside, I saw 3 vampires lazily hanging around on the elegant furniture.  
"What do _you_ want?" One with ice-like eyes snapped at me.  
Well!  
Keeping my temper, I subtly stepped forward and stood my ground, "I live here now."  
The other male, with flame-colored hair, spoke up, "Hanabusa, maybe if you paid more attention to Kaname-sama you'd know that he'd made that statement… Right after, the other _thing_, that concerns _you_."  
Those two began to bicker quietly, my eyes then shifted to the girl on the couch; her hair was long and wave-like. Her eyes were a pale color of brown.  
I advanced towards her, since she seemed to be the only one in the room with common sense.  
Her eyes moved upward to meet my face, "Hello?" She said in a soothing way.  
"Hey."  
She noticed my eyes drift towards the other two, "Oh, don't worry, they always do that. They're cousins…"  
"Ah."  
"Oh, I'm sorry, we haven't been properly introduced. I'm Souen Ruka." She smiled gently, and then she pointed to the blonde haired boy, "That's Aidou Hanabusa, and the other is Kain Akatsuki." She reverted back to me, "And you are?"  
"Oh, I'm Sahime Neru."  
"Well while those two patch things up, why don't I show you to your room?"  
She motioned up the steps and I followed. I think I'll stick to her.  
"Now I hope you don't mind sharing," She cut back in, "With current, uh, _arrangements_, it's what Kaname-sama did so you wouldn't feel so out of place here."  
Why is it when these vampires say anything about that _thing_, they sound so nervous.  
"Wait? You said Kaname-_sama_," I shuddered at that, "so you have a lot of respect for him?" I paused, the look on her face practically gave it away, "You like him?" EW! OH GOD! I NEVER THOUGHT I'D SAY THOSE WORDS IN A SENTENCE!  
I saw her blush slightly, "Y-You could say that."  
Win.  
She stopped at a door on the left side of the hall, "Here's your room. I'm right down the hall if you need anything."  
"Okay," I smiled cutely, "Thank you, Ruka."  
I caught a glimpse of her leaving as soon as I shut the door.  
I moaned.  
"What a day…"  
"HI!"  
"GAH!" I jumped back, I began breathing heavily.  
"Awww! Did I scare you?" I looked in front of me to see a girl with Lolita-like features, with medium, length, blonde, hair that curled slightly near the bottom. Her eyes were a pale blueish grey.  
"Kinda…"  
"Oh, sorry!"  
"It's okay…"  
"You're so cute!" She then embraced me tightly, "I'm Tsuki!" She broke away.  
"Thanks, I'm Neru."  
"Ohh! The one Ichijou-chan was talking about!"  
"I guess?" Okay, she wasn't _so_ bad. A little hyperactive but that was alright, I mean she's polite. "So are you a vampire?" What a dumb question! Everyone here is one!  
"Mhm! I can't tell you what type though, Kaname might scold me." She gave a slight frown, "But! When the meeting comes up I'll tell you, kay?"  
"Alright."  
She told me what bed was mine, and not to worry about closet space. I liked her. I liked her _a lot_. Even if I barely knew her.  
"Well, I better get going now." She said as she took her bad from her bed.  
"Where are you going?"  
"To class? It's not called the _Night Class_ for nothing."  
"Oh," I shrugged, "I knew that."  
Suddenly the door opened and Takuma appeared.  
"So I see you made it here alright Neru-chan!" He came over and kissed my cheek again.  
Hormones. Geez.  
I stepped back "Yea."  
"Well I just came to make sure you got her okay."  
Tsuki waved, "Bye bye! Neru!"  
I gave a slight beckon, "Bye."  
And they were gone.  
I sat on my bed and thought.  
All I had seen today was a little much. _Tsuki_…  
I wonder what she is… 


	4. Chapter 4: Tsuki

_**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in awhile. School's about to end so I have a lot of projects I have to finish and stuff. ^^'' Sorry, once again, I digress. So enjoy! This is in Tsuki's Point of View so things get really topsy-turvy. :D**_

I skipped down the halls while Ichijou was walking beside me.  
"Hey, Ichijou-chan!" I said with a smile.  
"Yes?"  
"That Neru, girl is really cute! You seem close? Do you know her?"  
"Of course, we're very close. We also lived together before she came here, so we're kind of like brother and sister."  
I smirked, "Ah, so, do you _like_ her?"  
He stopped and turned a light red, "What? N-No!"  
"Mmm." I tightened my lips, "Okay, okay, _sure_…"  
I went ahead of him; his reply was obviously a lie. The look on his face just gave it away. I saw one of the doors open in the corridor and out stepped Kaname and his wife/sister Yuki.  
"Ah, Tsuki. I see you're as lively and energetic as ever." Kaname gave an affectionate nod.  
Yuki didn't acknowledge my presence. She just scoffed and walked in the opposite direction. Yuki doesn't go to class at all anymore. So she just stays here by herself… But now she has Neru, so we'll see how that works out.  
I turned back towards Kaname, "Kaname. Do you know where Aidou is?"  
"I think he's in the parlor downstairs."  
"Thank you!"  
I hurried down the steps and into the parlor. I saw Aidou sitting on the couch by the door. See, I had lived with Aidou ever since I was little. My parents gave me up because they couldn't handle my powers.  
"Aidou~!" I sang. I jumped and hugged him.  
"T-Tsuki?" He nudged me off him. "You _ate_ today, right?"  
I looked away in hesitation, "Ehhh…"  
"Tsuki!" He said in a father-like tone, "You know when you don't eat you lose control!"  
"But I don't like tablets! They make me vomit!"  
"You have to at least try, for me?"  
"…No…"  
"Fine. If you won't eat them then drink from me."  
"REALLY?" I said happily.  
"Yes."  
I bared my fangs and jumped on him, pushing him to lay back on the sofa.  
"Chii kuu!" I sunk my fangs in and drank happily. He tasted really good.  
I stopped when I heard the footsteps of everyone else coming downstairs.  
I clapped my hands together, "Thank you, Aidou!"  
He patted my head tenderly, "Yea, yea."  
We both got up and followed the others out the door and into the front, we the proceeded to the gate which opened with a loud clang. The squeals from ongoing fangirls echoed throughout the area. Zero, a prefect, was pushing them back.  
"Kaname-senpai!"  
"Idol!"  
"Wild!"  
They called out with excessive cries for attention.  
"BANG!" Aidou said while making a gun with his fingers. A girl fainted as he continued to wave and laugh while passing all his fans.  
"Let's go Hanabusa…" Kain said while pulling him away.  
They were some, though not many, fanboys calling out Ruka and my name.  
Ruka rolled her eyes, "They're so persistent."  
"I know," I glanced over to look at Aidou get all this attention, it made me_ sick_. "But, it can't be helped."  
I was a little glad that Neru didn't have to see this. She probably would've left.

As we approached our classroom, no one seemed to talk about anything, but Neru. I didn't want to say anything. I was already shunned by a few less important vampires, that thought because I was rooming with a human made me an outcast.  
I sighed then went into class without another word.  
That Neru girl's a terror.  
She's so indifferent.  
Her hair's so plain.  
Her eyes are stupid.  
Those are lies! All lies, she's really cute and nice! You don't even know her! Her hair is a gorgeous pale blonde-brown! Her eyes are a stunning yellow color, as bright as the sun! Stop it! Shut up!  
Shut up! _Shut up!_ _**Shut up!**_ _****_


	5. Chapter 5: Yuki The Story I Don't Know

_**Ah~! I haven't written in FOREVER! Well, summer, is summer. I'm trying to get back on track *pant, wheeze*. We'll see how things go. This chapter could be fun ^_^! A jealous Yuki. Some language, some. Ha ha. Well this is in Neru's P.O.V! :D Enjoy~!**_

I wanted to leave this room, move around, do something. But just in case any vampires were still here I really didn't want to take a chance. I got a book from one of the shelves in my room and began to read. I laid in bed for about ten minutes before I got the feeling of someone watching me. I took a quick glance around the room then went back to my book.  
My mouth felt dry. Damn thirst.  
I closed the book and put a piece of ripped paper where I had left off. I glimpsed around the room and noticed a mini fridge. Tsuki just thought of everything. I opened it and pulled out a bottle of milk. Ah, milk.  
I took it back over to the bed with me and resumed reading.  
I took a long sip of my milk, "Ah~!" I sighed in a relaxed tone.  
"You know drinking that isn't gonna make your boobs any bigger?" A voice said, "Not that you need it, they're big enough."  
I choked as I finished swallowing, I turned to see Zero sitting on the window sill, "What?" I looked down at my chest… Damn, he was right. "W-Why are you here?... And why were you _looking_?"  
"I'm bored."  
"Then go home!"  
"I did, it was boring."  
You little! Grah!  
I got off my bed, slammed the book shut, and stormed over to him, "You could've come through the front door! What if you got hurt?"  
He avoided my glare, "I'm trying to evade something…" He then met my eyes, "Why does it matter to you if I get hurt?"  
"It doesn't!"  
"Then why did you say-"  
"Never mind! What are you trying to-"  
The door slammed open… _Hard_.  
A girl that resembled Kaname entered, her lips were tightly put together and she looked _pissed.  
_"Zero…" She muttered.  
I turned to see Zero jump from the window.  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING!" I screamed down at him.  
He didn't answer, but instead he jogged off.  
I turned back to the angry girl, who wasn't so angry when I looked back.  
"Oh!" She walked over to me and examined my body, "So you're Neru?"  
I don't like her.  
"Yea."  
"Nice to finally meet you. I'm Yuki."  
_Yuki_. The girl Zero wouldn't tell me about? Is it her?  
"So you and Zero are friends?"  
"What?" I asked, "Oh, not really I barely know him."  
"Kaname's going to let him move in too. Did you know? Maybe you'll get to know him better." She said  
"Sure… And no I didn't know that."  
She then pushed me over to the bed; she was sort of on top of me. Her eyes glowed red and she licked my neck 3 or 4 times.  
I felt myself begin to sweat. This was weird, why hadn't she bitten me yet?  
I felt her stop, "No… I can't." She hugged me, "Please don't tell anyone."  
Oh, I will… "Don't worry, I won't." I lied.  
She then left without a sound.

That night I was in bed, I heard the door creak open and saw Tsuki enter with Aidou. I shut my eyes tightly and pretended to be asleep.  
"What do you mean I can't?" I heard Tsuki whine.  
"Because you can't! You heard what Kaname-sama said! You're forbid to interfere!"  
What are they talking about? I peered out from under the blanket watching the scene.  
Tsuki began to cry, "But _you_ said, there might be a way to stop him from hurting her!" Her voice rose a little, "I won't let that happen again! I didn't make it in time the last time that plan was touched!"  
He pushed her to the wall, "Listen to me! I know you're thinking of the past, but you need to move on! You hated that girl anyway!"  
She sobbed more, "But _she's_ different! I won't do it! Never again! Never! And you can't make me!"  
He slapped her, "Get a hold of yourself Tsuki! Think of what good it could do if you two worked together. You're a pureblood for God sake!"  
A pureblood? My body felt cold and stiff. I felt like I couldn't move. I was petrified with fear, for Tsuki and for the girl they were discussing.

Aidou wiped her tears away, sighed heavily and left.  
Tsuki walked over to my bed and I closed my eyes again.  
"Neru…" She touched my face gently with her finger. "I'll never let that happen to you, never."  
I froze and felt the tears flow as she left my bedside.  
What's happening to me? 


	6. Chapter 6: Sick with Nerves

_**Woo! Lol, I'm back in the zone ^^ I just feel like writing more. OMG! This story actually is starting to have a plot! xD It's still Neru's P.O.V so yea :3… Idk what else to put up here so yes here's chapter 6!**_

I awoke with a slight moan. I looked over to the bedside table to see the alarm clock. It read 6:30. _Damn!_ Okay, so I was an hour and thirty minutes early to be up and ready for classes. I felt a jolt of heat through my body. Ugh! This isn't good.  
I started to get out of bed but when I stood up, I immediately fell over. The thud was loud enough, and Tsuki woke up. She rolled out of bed and slowly made her way over to me.  
"Are you alright?" She asked while feeling my forehead.  
"Yea, I just tripped I guess."  
"No… You have a fever."  
"But I'm pretty sure I'm not si-"  
"-It's a stress fever; I can smell your blood. Have you been paranoid about anything?"  
I quickly thought of what had been discussed last night, which made me feel ill and weaker.  
I smiled lightly, "No of course not."  
"You're lying." She glared right through me.  
She's good.  
I managed to get to my feet, but then there was a sudden surge through my body. I gagged and then… Threw up.  
Tsuki dropped the cloth she had gotten for me, "That's it! You're not going to class. I'll go tell Kaname-kun to report to the headmaster."  
"But, I'm fine." I struggled to say through a few coughs, I then threw up again.  
"No you're not! I'm going to stay here and take care of you!" She picked the rag of the floor then looked around, "Water… water…" She muttered. She snapped and made a swift motion with her hand. The door swung open and a trail of about a pint of water flew in, it instantly went to Tsuki and moistened the rag. The remaining water she did not use flew back out the door right as it shut.  
"Wa-wa-" I gaped as I got back in bed.  
"Vampire powers," She smiled and brought the rag to my forehead, "I control water, but I have other _special_ ones too."  
I stared, then laughed a little, "Oh, I get it! You name is Tsuki, which means moon, and the moon controls the tide, and you control water."  
"Um… Not really, I always had that power, but good deduction though." She giggled.  
I coughed and saw her leave, "Where are you going?"  
"To tell Kaname. I'll get Ichijou-chan too, if you want?"  
"Okay. Yea sure." I said before leaning over to vomit again.  
The door closed behind her, and almost instantaneously did Takuma run in.  
"Neru-chan!" He hugged me tightly, "You're sick? I'm so sorry, I should've looked out for you more."  
"No, it's okay. It's not your fault." I smiled, "But I wouldn't hug me, I've been puking all morning."  
He let go and patted my head, "Well, I have some duties to attend to, but I'll see you this evening."  
I coughed again, "Alright."  
Tsuki walked in as soon as he was leaving, she bid him a small good morning.  
She sat on my bed, "Did he kiss you while I was gone?" She teased.  
I turned pink, "No!"  
"I'm kidding! I'm sorry Neru, did I offend you?"  
I yawned, "Not really." I then noticed another bed in the corner by the window far away from Tsuki's and my beds.  
"What's up with that?" I asked.  
"What?" She glanced over to where I was looking, "Oh! Kiryuu-kun comes today."  
"Then why is his bed in here?"  
She laughed sheepishly, "He's staying in here…"  
"WHAT!" I glared.  
She panicked, "Don't stress yourself!"  
Right.  
"But he can't stay in here! We're girls!"  
She sighed, "Its Kaname's wishes."  
Damn you Kaname, damn you to hell.  
"Oh come on Neru, it's only for-"  
"-No way." I bluntly cut in  
"For-"  
"No way."  
"For at least two weeks!" She finished quickly.  
I glared, "No way in hell."  
She stomped her foot, "Fine! But you could at least be courteous!"  
"Not after that sicko called my boobs big…" I muttered  
"What?"  
"Oh," I exhaled in anger, "Nothing."

Later on in the day, somewhere around lunch, Tsuki brought me some ramen. It was then when Zero came into the room.  
He laughed at me, "Someone's bedridden?"  
"Shut up!" I scoffed, "I had a fever and was puking all morning. I have an excuse!"  
Tsuki butted in, "Um, aren't you suppose to be in class?"  
"They let out early for some strange reason." He replied, there was no tone in his voice… At all.  
I watched him plop down on his bed and stare out the window. At least there was something to keep him occupied.  
Tsuki skipped out the door with my tray in her hands, "I'm going to get some food for Aidou. I'll be back in half-an-hour."  
"Alright." I said giving a small wave.  
There was a long silence between Zero and me.  
"So you met Yuki, huh?"  
I was right! It was her!  
"Oh, um yea. She was…" I paused, "…_Interesting_."  
"She tried to drink your blood didn't she?"  
I glared in surprise, "How did you know!"  
"I didn't, I guessed."  
This guy is so annoying!  
He walked over to Tsuki's bed and sat on it, "Don't get involved with purebloods."  
"But Tsuki's-"  
"-She's different, I meant anyone of Kuran blood. And how did you find out anyway?" He asked.  
"Wait you knew!"  
"Yea…"  
"I…" I felt dizzy, I vomited while thinking about last night, I felt myself collapse on the bed.  
I began to see spots.  
I only saw the glimpse of Zero running out the door to get Tsuki.  
My eyes closed, and my breathing slowed.  
I saw visions of everything, my parents dying, Takuma rescuing me, the day I came here, meeting everyone. I can't take this, I'll have to ask Tsuki up front about being a pureblood… 


	7. Chapter 7: Tsuki tells the truth

_**A/N: OMG! I HAVEN'T WRITTEN IN MONTHS! Well, maybe 1 and a half… *laugh* I've been on nonstop vacation for the past 4 weeks! I was going to do this yesterday but my family came over which I haven't seen in years! For the record, Tsuki spent a lot of time at Aidou's house, and when her parents died she lived with him (she was 14 at the time). So, anyway, this chapter is in Tsuki's P.O.V so yes, enjoy! :) **_

I pranced down the hallway going to Aidou's room. I was getting close until Zero (I smelled him) came up behind me.  
"Tsuki, Neru's fainted." He panted.  
"What!" I dashed back to the room. When I got to the door I kicked it open. Neru was on the floor sweating.  
I pushed on her, "Neru… Neru wake up."  
I heard her begin to breathe again. I sighed with relief.  
In a few minutes her eyes began to open slowly.  
She sat up quickly, "Ngh…" She turned towards me, "Tsuki, what-"  
I hugged her, "You fainted." I let go of her and gave a brief slap to her arm, "Never do it again! You scared me!"  
"Okay, okay… Hey," Our eyes locked, her face was serious, "You're a pureblood aren't you… That's why you can do things the others can't?"  
My eyes got wide, "How did you-"  
"-I overheard you and Aidou talking."  
"So you heard… Oh my God! Neru! Is that what all this was about, the vomiting, the weakness, and the paranoia?"  
"Yes."  
"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to cause this much trouble for you!"  
Her eyes got teary, "So what's going to happen to me?"  
I softened my gaze.

Later that day I took a walk outside, just to think. I pulled on my dress to make sure it was straight. I thought about what I had revealed to Neru earlier:  
_"So what's going to happen to me?"  
I softened my gaze, "Neru, there's no easy way to say this, but um…"  
_I couldn't think of the words that filled the rest of that sentence. I dropped to my knees and started to cry again. Why? Why did she have to ask! Why now? Stupid Kaname…  
_"Tsuki, if she ever asks, tell her…"  
"No! What if… What if that makes things worse for her!"  
"Well then it's her own problem, we can't change what is suppose to happen."  
"But you said she wouldn't get hurt! I didn't think it would result to this!"  
"If you do your job __**right **__then maybe, just maybe, things won't be so bad."  
_I never wanted something like this to happen. I just… I don't know!  
I quickly looked up. There was a slight rustling coming from behind some bushes.  
"W-Who's there?"  
An extremely corpse like human stepped out from behind it. No, he wasn't human… He was… A vampire.  
"What a pretty girl, just my luck, I was starting to get hungry."  
"S-Stay back!"  
He came closer and began to sniff me, "O blood type, isn't that rare. Yet, the tastiest type…" He bared his fangs.  
"No! NO!" I screamed.  
He suddenly was shot back into a nearby tree.  
"Stand back." A voice said.  
"Aidou?" I blushed with both embarrassment and affection for the fact he'd come for me.  
"You lowlife, putting your disgusting hands on _my pureblood! _"  
_My pureblood?_  
His eyes got a piercing red color, "I'll kill you…"  
The other vampire laughed and charged forward, his nails grew long and sharp.  
Aidou shot a cold glare at the vampire and his nails froze just like that. He snapped and both the ice and the vampire's nails broke into icy shards.  
The vampire got a shocked look, but charged once more. He punched Aidou in the face.  
"No!" I yelped.  
Once I yelled this, the vampire exploded and turned into nothing more than red, sparkly powder.  
Aidou came over to me and stuck his hand out to help me up, he wouldn't look at me, "Come on, we have to get back."  
I took it , "Yea, um," I bowed, "Thank you."  
He blushed slightly, "You don't have to thank me."  
I kissed his cheek, "Yes I do! You saved me! I know I killed him in the end but that was entirely accidental! You did most of the work!"  
When we began to walk, I let out a small squeal in pain.  
He turned around, "What's wrong?"  
"I think that vampire sprained my ankle…" I rubbed that area.  
He sighed, "Get on my back."  
"Oh, okay." I hopped on his back and I felt like I was 7 again and he would piggyback me around the yard.  
He walked all the way back to the gate entering the Moon Dorms, "Don't get into anymore trouble… You could've been killed!"  
That made me think of what I had said to Neru… I remembered:  
_"Neru… You're going to die…"_


	8. Chapter 8: Rooftop Tears

_**A/N: Ok! I have to make up for leaving you guys! *bow* still I'm very sorry! It's not my fault people drag me places! ^^' But anyway, cliffhanger bwahahaha! :D *lightning cracks* Okay, so yes shockingly revealed at the end of the last chapter was Neru's fate *sadface*…This is still Tsuki's P.O.V! So enjoy chapter 8! Thank you so much for support! *bow again***_

"Where were you two!" Ruka demanded, rushing towards Aidou and me, "We were worried sick!" She placed her hands on her hips and shot a look of anger and anxiety at both of us.  
Aidou scoffed and pushed Ruka out of the way, "Relax Ruka, she just got attacked and I went to help..."  
Her glare was icier now, "She got attacked!"  
"Yea by some level E vampire…"  
"It wasn't a question Hanabusa! She could've gotten seriously hurt!" She quickly turned back to me with a sheepish smile, "Are you alright, Tsuki, you're not hurt are you?"  
I smiled, "No, I'm fine but thanks for-" My ankle began to twinge, "No, no, I think I sprained my ankle…"  
Ruka looked fiercely over to Aidou, "She has a sprained ankle?" She said this through gritted teeth, in a way which seemed that Aidou was the one at fault.  
Aidou, who was on the couch now, scoffed angrily, "Wh-What did you want me to do? If she wouldn't have gone off on her own none of this would have happened! Plus she'll heel fast anyway, she is a vampire."  
Ruka calmed herself so she wouldn't go into complete rage, "It's not her fault!" She then went over to Aidou and slapped him, "Yes, Hanabusa," The way she said his name sounded like nails plowing through wood, "that may be the case, but it won't be as fast as normal cuts _or_ the one that is now on your face!"  
I giggled quietly; I love when people bicker over nothing.

I went up the stairs, sulking as I went…  
"Tsuki," said a voice as smooth as silk, "Neru's looking for you." It was Rima.  
I sighed, "Why?"  
"I don't know… Something about wanting to jump off the building…"  
"WHAT!"  
I dashed up the other few flights of steps leading to the roof, I didn't care that I was in blood-curdling pain. I flung the door open and ran around looking frantically to every ledge.  
"Tsuki," A familiar voice called out, I turned at the sound of it, "I knew you'd come."  
"Was this just an act to get me to come up here?"  
"No," She said this bluntly there was no cute tone like before, "I'm going to do it, I even have an audience."  
I looked over the edge to see a group of students flocking. Some said "Jump!" others said "No! Don't do it!" and others said nothing.  
"You can't do it I won't let you!"  
"Let me make this simple. Everyone thinks about death at a height like this, especially someone in my position. I've been up here for the past few hours, trying to think of what to do. Most of those people down there don't even know who I am, so tell me – why don't I go down there and join them, rather than waiting for them to come up here?"  
"You mean, why don't you just jump?" I rephrase simply, while giving a confused look.  
"Yes."  
"But, Neru, there's no beauty to a death like that!"  
"Maybe for you, but wouldn't those people be happy if I painted those bushes red?"  
"No they wouldn't! And especially me!"  
She gave a ashamed laugh and looked beneath her, "Don't pity me! I don't need that!"  
"But I-"  
"I've been pitied and looked down on all my life! Don't tell me that people love me, because they don't!" She started to cry, "And I hate it!" She screamed this at the top of her lungs.  
I whispered to myself and took a few steps toward her, "Oh… I see now. You don't know if people really love you because you've been pitied by everyone."  
She hid her face in her hands, you could still see the tears flow quickly and her eyes were wide as if she'd just been stabbed, "You probably have looked down on me this whole time, because you knew, you knew this was going to happen!"  
"Neru! I didn't know!"  
"LIAR!"  
"Yes I knew, but I didn't know it was going to be you!"  
"Exactly! So all this time the secrets, the laughter, our friendship, it's all been _a lie! _" She took a small step towards the ledge.  
"NO! It hasn't!" I scurried over and hugged her tightly and pulled her away from the ledge, "Neru, I love you! You mean the world to me, don't make me worry!"  
I heard her begin to laugh quietly, "Idiot." 

I put Neru to bed immediately, she's fine now. I didn't want to mention this to anyone, especially Takuma.  
Zero came up behind me, "Is she okay?"  
"Yea, she should be fine, it was a misunderstanding. I made her sleep it off."  
"Well that's good."  
"Hey, Zero."  
He looked back to me.  
"Take good care of Neru when I'm not around. And promise me that nothing bad will happen to her."  
"Sure."  
"And Zero, make her happy."  
He looked at me strangely as if he didn't get what I meant, which he probably didn't because I could smell something he couldn't.  
_Lust_. A longing between the two of them. I can't understand it, but I feel it's important.


	9. Chapter 9: Awkward Nights?

_**A/N: OMG! I swear to God it's been months since I've written for this story! D: *cry cry cry* I'm sorry everyone, I truly am! School has been piling up, and up, and up! *pant pant* I can hardly keep up with school work as it is, but then I take dance four days a week! Plus my computer got a virus, so I had to make a new account but I didn't move the files over… So I lost ALL MY STORY CHAPTERS! D: But thank God for fan fiction! And if my writing seems off, it's probably because I haven't written this story in forever! So I'm truly sorry! I hope that this chapter makes up for what I've missed. It's in Neru's POV.**_

So after my suicide attempt, Tsuki and I became closer. And strangely, so did Zero and I. We talked a lot more than we ever had.  
That night, Tsuki, had said she wasn't going to be there (our room). I didn't want her to leave to wherever she was going.  
Zero had been telling me about vampires, and how to keep away from them. I denied his explanation and said that I thought vampires were cool and I didn't care regardless of what they did to me.  
I told Zero about everything in my life, but then I wondered about his. What does he like, dislike? What was his past? Does he sleep?  
_Does he sleep? _  
The question seemed to ring in my head.  
I always fell asleep before him and with him always up before I wake up, I can never tell. So I figured I'd pretend to go to sleep.

Zero went to go get something, he didn't tell me what. I then proceeded to lay on the floor. _That_ was cold. I immediately curled up into a ball. Then within a few minutes, I felt myself being lifted, and then dropped into a bed. I felt warm breath next to me. It was followed by the sound of soft, rhythmic breathing. So I dared to open my eyes just a little bit. And what I opened my eye up to was the cute face of a sleeping Zero. I opened both eyes fully to get a good look at his face. He looked so defenseless now, like a small, lost child. I hadn't realized but his head was on my chest, in my cleavage. I felt a small blush begin to form on my face. So I couldn't resist, I let out a small, quiet squeal of glee. Mission accomplished. Zero sleeps.

"Neru."  
"Nnnn."  
"Neru."  
My eyes snapped open, "What!" I huffed angrily while rubbing my eyes.  
I woke up to Zero standing over me, arms crossed, the scowl he had on his face on the day we met, and… blushing?  
"What is it, Zero?" I asked drowsily.  
He flicked me in the head, "Why the hell were you sleeping with me!"  
"I was?"  
"Yes…"  
Something then clicked in my mind, "Whoa! Whoa! Hold it!" I jumped out of bed and jabbed my finger into his chest. "_Me_. Sleeping with _you_. _You_ were the one whose _head_ was in _my cleavage_! So don't blame this all on _me_!"  
"Ah, so you do know what I was talking about."  
I blushed, "I woke up that's all." I then sat down on the bed we'd been in, which I realized was his. It must have been closest.  
_I can't believe him! Sleeping with me! That damn bastard! _I thought.  
I rubbed my neck because it was hurting. I felt… holes…  
It was starting to make sense to me, "Zero…. Why? Why are these bite marks here?"  
His eyes widened.  
I gasped, "Zero! You're a vampire!"  
He didn't respond, nor give any hint that I was right or wrong.  
"If you are… Then you can't control it can you?" I placed my hand on his chest, "You got a thirst, and I was the only one around. You drank from me, but the human part of you took back over and you passed out. Am I right?"  
No response.  
"I am right. Aren't I?"  
He nodded solemnly.  
"It's okay, Takuma drinks from me all the time. It's not because you're a different vampire the rules change."

There was a sudden slow clap of hands. We both turned towards the doorway. It was Kaname.  
"Very good deduction Neru-san." He said with smooth voice. "But there's one flaw… Ah, why don't you tell her, Zero?"  
He gave an icy glare.  
Zero shot one back, and didn't say anything.  
"Zero?" I asked while reaching out to him.  
He slapped me away, and dashed out of the room.  
Kaname just laughed.  
I hate you Kaname, I really do. I really hate you, you just have to ruin everything don't you?


End file.
